Eronza
Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) ??? Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Alive, Appearance She takes on the appearance of a white winged pikmin but this is merely a ruse as she keeps her real appearance hidden. She dresses rather lightly in a cloak with silver trimmings. The hood on the cloak is made out of a light moving metal that is soft and warm to the touch. There are little runes woven into her cloak. The hood is usually up keeping her face in shadow so that no one would be able to see her green eyes that always have a vacant look to them. This is also just a ruse as she uses a various amount of enchanted runes on her body to keep up an appearance that wouldn't be recognizable to the one that she is trying to find. She has a gray flower on top of her stem. She has a bow strapped to her back that can sometimes double as a sword. Powers One of her powers is one of illusion that she only uses to hide herself. The illusions are done with the runes that she can write on in the air or any surface. That's only a power that she uses to hide herself. She can mold her own body and change its composition to either a gas, a solid, or a liquid. Her foremost and most important power is one called Rebirth. This power she can only use when she dies and she becomes a different being (personality wise) after being reborn. She is not at the same strength at the time of her death and so she has to work up again. She can actually be stopped from this ability from having its full effect happen but you basically have to kill her when she is just being reborn. She retains all of her memories from her past lives if she ever had any before hers. Her power mainly deals with the light and wind elements. Weaknesses She is pretty much weak to water, fire, and earth Resistances She is very much resistant to ice, electricity, and light. Immunities She is immune to the wind. Personality She is very firm and cold mostly about everyone that she doesn't know when she was younger. She became much happier as the days went by and then finally opened up after years had passed by. Her original personality had since then been buried deep underneath a firm emotional one that is both cheerful and excited. She does keep this personality under wraps with another personality which she takes on with what she was asked to do. History She has lived with her current life with not much excitement going on. She was given a task when she was old enough to capture a being who had escaped from their dimension and was currently somewhere on the pikmin planet within a dimension not famililar to her or the ones given her the task. She was given the orders to search for clues for what the escaped being looked like. It was only after her orders had been given that she saved Runa from being killed by other beings of her kind. She has taken Runa along with her for the time being since it would be much easier to look around with someone guarding her. Themes Main: Transversing Weyard - Golden Sun Battle Theme 1: Onboard Ship Battle Theme - Golden Sun: The Lost Age Battle Theme 2: Colosso Battle Theme - Colloso Golden Sun Battle Theme ???: ????????????????????????????????????????? Trivia I created her as a sort of counter character to Keijo but well you'll just have to find out how she is one... Tropes that Apply to the Character Lawful Good, ... Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Major Characters